


Kylux Fuck Fest

by Suicide



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bukkake, Church Sex, Cock Slut Hux, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Hux, Edgeplay, Gangbang, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hux is Not Nice, Kinktober, Kinky, Leather Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Young Ben Solo, Young Hux, benarmie, you tried Kylo
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/pseuds/Suicide
Summary: *parkuje śmieciarkę i wysypuje 31 worków kinky trashu*Have fun





	1. Spanking

Mitaka charczy, rozpaczliwie walcząc o możliwość zaczerpnięcia oddechu. Jednak niewidzialna ręka trzyma go za gardło mocno, zbyt mocno…  
\- Lordzie Ren – cedzi Hux – Natychmiast puść porucznika Mitakę. Liczę do trzech…  
Zachowanie spokoju, kiedy jeden z jego najlepszych ludzi powoli robi się siny, kosztuje generała wiele wysiłku, ale wie, że krzykami niczego tutaj nie wskóra. Rycerz tylko na nie czeka.  
\- Raz… Dwa… Trzy…  
Nieprzytomny Mitaka osuwa się na podłogę. Kylo bez słowa odchodzi, dramatycznie zarzucając peleryną. Hux tylko zaciska dłonie w pięści i wzywa droida medycznego.  
***  
\- Cztery… - Hux z trzaskiem położył na swoim biurku pęknięty hełm szturmowca - Pięć… - trzask, kolejny hełm, niemal całkiem stopiony – Sześć. – Ostatni hełm, przekrojony na pół mieczem świetlnym. – Tylu szturmowców zabiłeś w ciągu miesiąca, Ren.  
\- To żołnierze. Są przeznaczeni do tego żeby ginąć – odpowiada beznamiętnie Kylo swoim modulowanym głosem. Generał nie krzyczy. Chociaż bardzo ma ochotę wrzeszczeć z bezradnej złości. - Od ognia wroga. – Wyjaśnia spokojnie, jakby mówił do dziecka – Za Najwyższy Porządek. Nie przez to, że masz gorszy dzień i potrzebujesz worka treningowego.  
\- Wybacz, generale. Nie każdy ma możliwość zniszczenia całej planety, gdy ma „gorszy dzień”. Uśmiech Huxa jest zimny, a spojrzenie płonie nienawiścią.  
\- Nie da się ukryć. Wracaj do obowiązków, Lordzie Ren.  
***  
\- Siedem…Osiem… Dziewięć… - liczy cicho Hux, robiąc pompki. W ciągu całego dnia ma przeznaczoną dokładnie godzinę na trening wysiłkowy, mający mu zrekompensować brak możliwości działania w terenie i umożliwić zachowanie przyzwoitej formy. Zawsze o tej porze sala treningowa jest pusta – generał nie życzy sobie, żeby żołnierze oglądali go bez munduru.  
\- Świetnie ci idzie – słyszy nad sobą. Ren. Oczywiście.  
\- Lordzie Ren, w obecnej chwili sala nie jest dostępna – uświadamia go, nie odrywając oczu od maty. Jeśli spojrzy w górę, Kylo zobaczy jego zarumienioną jeszcze po biegu twarz i z pewnością nie omieszka tego skomentować.  
\- Chcę ci tylko pomóc. – zapewnia. Nawet przez syntezator w jego głosie słychać szyderstwo. – A tak dasz radę? – pyta i Hux czuje na swoich plecach podeszwę ciężkiego buta. Kylo przygniata go do podłogi.  
\- Kylo, nie – warczy, czując, jak jego żebra trzeszczą niebezpiecznie,a jego cierpliwość błyskawicznie się kończy.  
\- No już, nie denerwuj się. Tylko żartuję, generale. – mówi ciszej. Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Generał wstrzymuje oddech, słuchając jak rycerz odchodzi.  
***  
\- …Dzie… - głos Kylo przechodzi w głośny jęk. Hux cmoka niezadowolony, kręcąc głową.  
\- Lordzie Ren… - mruczy, głaszcząc po plecach nagiego rycerza, który leży przerzucony przez jego kolano - Co miałeś robić?  
Kylo drży, czując na plecach dotyk palców okrytych skórzaną rękawiczką. Zawsze jest taki uroczo wrażliwy.  
\- Liczyć na głos, generale. Każde uderzenie. - wykrztusił z trudem.  
\- Właśnie - Hux odgarnia na bok czarne włosy Kylo i pochyla się, żeby krótko musnąć ustami jego wilgotny od potu kark -Więc dlaczego tego nie robisz? Przecież na to liczyłeś, kochanie. Cały dzień na to czekałeś.  
\- T-tak. - przyznaje. Cholerny, mały prowokator. Chociaż w tym, jak daleko był w stanie się posunąć, żeby zwrócić uwagę Huxa jest coś niesamowicie podniecającego. Na twarzy generała pojawia się szeroki, szczery uśmiech, kiedy może wymierzyć Lordowi Ren kolejnego, serdecznego klapsa.  
\- Dziesięć!


	2. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga: Ben w tym rozdziale ma 15 lat, Hux 19. Ofc, nie dochodzi do seksu, Armitage tylko sobie gada. Jednak wolę uprzedzić, gdyby komuś to przeszkadzało.

 

Ben ma piętnaście lat, kiedy poznaje Armitage’a. Rok po rozpoczęciu treningu u swojego nowego Mistrza został wysłany na Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela Finallizer, by bliżej poznać Najwyższy Porządek i naturę wojny.  
\- To jest Armitage Hux, syn generała Huxa – mówi mu jakaś ciemnoskóra kobieta w szarym mundurze – Pomoże ci się zaaklimatyzować. Zostaniesz tu póki Wódz ponownie nie zaprosi cię do siebie.  
Chłopak kiwa głową i patrzy na Armitage’a. Wysoki, smukły nastolatek, tak blady, że jego skóra wydaje się niemal biała przy czarnym materiale munduru, a rude włosy intensywnie pomarańczowe. Stoi dumnie wyprostowany, a spojrzenie, którym taksuje Bena jest zimne jak stal.  
Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto chętnie pomaga młodszym kolegom.  
***  
Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Bena, Armitage nie ma ochoty na towarzystwo ani zajmowanie się nim. Na początku Benowi to nie przeszkadza – nigdy nie był wielkim fanem ludzi – ale potem zaczyna się nudzić. Nie czuje się dobrze na Finallizerze, gdzie wszystkie rzeczy są idealnie uporządkowane, wszystkie wydarzenia idealnie zaplanowane, a wszyscy ludzie obojętni.  
Wszyscy, poza Armitagem, który chce czy nie, musi zwracać na niego uwagę .  
Dlatego Ben zaczyna za nim chodzić, przeważnie zadając pytania. Niestety jego obiekt zainteresowania jest tylko trochę mniej obojętny niż maszyna – udziela lakonicznych odpowiedzi, często nawet nie odrywając wzroku od swojego datpada.  
W końcu jednak okazuje się, że nawet maszyny mają ograniczoną cierpliwość.  
\- Czemu za mną chodzisz, dzieciaku? Zakochałeś się? – warczy w końcu Armitage, zaraz po tym jak Ben zapytał go o ulubiony model myśliwca. Nawet parzy na niego i po raz pierwszy w jego oczach widać coś poza pełną wyższości obojętnością: irytację – Zjeżdżaj ćwiczyć swoje magiczne sztuczki.  
***  
Następnym razem Ben wpada na Armitage’a całkowicie przypadkiem.  
A właściwie to Armitage wpada na niego.  
Według cyklu na Gwiezdnym Niszczycielu właśnie jest noc. Korytarze w części z kwaterami są niemal całkowicie opustoszałe, bo wszyscy desperacko starają się odespać godziny spełniania rozkazów, więc Ben idzie cicho, by nikogo nie obudzić. Zdążył się już przekonać, ze starsi oficerowie potrafią być nieprzyjemni, niezależnie od tego czy jest protegowanym Wodza czy nie.  
Wtedy drzwi jednej z kwater otwierają się i ze środka wypada Armitage, w pośpiechu zapinając mundurową kurtkę. Ben nie miał pojęcia, że ten rudy chłopak może wyglądać tak niedbale- jest poczochrany, ma zmięte ubrania i roztacza wokół siebie zapach alkoholu. Do tego na jego policzku wyraźnie odcina się czerwony ślad.  
\- Armitage? Co się stało? – pyta odruchowo, łapiąc go za ramię, żeby przypadkiem nie wyrżnął twarzą w stalową podłogę.  
Hux natychmiast odsuwa się i patrzy na niego wrogo. Mimo tego, że jego spojrzenie jest zamglone, wydaje się bardziej szczere niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Widać w nim emocje.  
Złość, lęk, zażenowanie i coś jeszcze, czego Ben nie umie nazwać…  
\- Nie twój interes, dzieciaku. – mówi Armitage. Jego twarz wykrzywia drwiący uśmiech, gdy sięga do kieszeni po paczkę papierosów. Zapala jednego i po prostu odchodzi.  
Chociaż to głupie i bezcelowe, Ben idzie za nim.  
\- Hej, coś się stało? – pyta  
W odpowiedzi Hux kręci głową.  
\- Przecież widzę co masz na twarzy. Ktoś cię uderzył?  
\- Powiedzmy, że kapitan bywa brutalny. – mówi obojętnym tonem Armitage.  
Ben marszczy brwi, wciąż nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.  
\- Słucham?  
Po kilku krokach Hux zatrzymuje się i odwraca, żeby na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Ja i kapitan uprawialiśmy seks. Spoliczkował mnie bo go to kręci. – wyjaśnia spokojnie. Jakby mówił do dziecka. Ben nawet nie może poczuć się urażony, bo naprawdę nic nie rozumie.  
Zapewne ma to wypisane na twarzy, bo uśmiech Huxa staje się pełen pobłażania.  
\- Ty naprawdę dorastałeś w zakonie, nie, dzieciaku? – powoli podchodzi do niego. Chłopak cofa się odruchowo aż natrafia plecami na chłodną ścianę – Nie wiesz jak wygląda seks między mężczyznami? – ciągnie, zbliżając się tak, że ich ciała niemal się stykają. Ben spina się lekko, czując jego ciepły oddech, przesiąknięty zapachem alkoholu i dymu.  
Niezdolny wydusić słowa, kręci głową.  
\- Naprawdę? Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię. – Pochyla się nad Benem, a jego głos staje się nagle miękki i przyjemny. – Zwykle najpierw cię rozbiera. Chociaż nawet nie musi, czasem po prostu zsuwa ci spodnie. Na tyle nisko żebyś mógł rozłożyć nogi. O tak. – bezceremonialnie wpycha kolano między nogi chłopka, zmuszając go do rozsunięcia ich.  
\- Armitage, ja jednak… - _nie chcę wiedzieć_? To byłoby kłamstwo. Chce wiedzieć. Ze zwykłej, chorej ciekawości, tej którą czuje zawsze na wspomnienie czegoś, o czym nie można było mówić w szkole wujka Luke’a. A nawet, gdyby nie chciał, i tak nie jest  wstanie się ruszyć ani wydusić z siebie sprzeciwu.  
\- Ćśśś… - dłoń w rękawiczce zakrywa usta Bena – Jeśli za dużo gadasz to cię uciszy. Dłonią. Pocałunkiem. Albo, jeśli akurat ma ochotę, wepchnie ci kutasa do gardła, tak głęboko, że zaczniesz się dusić. Wtedy masz wrażenie, że zaraz strzeli ci żuchwa albo zwymiotujesz. Musisz złapać oddech ale masz pełne usta. Naucz się oddychać przez nos, Ben. Będzie ci dużo łatwiej, kiedy złapie cię za włosy i zacznie pieprzyć. – Ben wypuszcza powietrze z cichym sykiem, kiedy Hux odsłania jego usta i zamiast tego wplata palce w czarne włosy, ciągnąc za nie lekko.  
\- Rozumiesz? – upewnia się Armitage.  
Chłopak niepewnie kiwał głową, mając nadzieję, że w mdłym świetle nie widać rumieńca, który wypłynął na jego policzki.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Taki ładny chłopiec jak ty, powinien orientować się w tych sprawach. Wystarczy, że trochę podrośniesz i ustawi się cała kolejka chętnych do wpieprzenia cię w materac. Ostrzegam, że na początku będzie bolało, nawet jeśli wsadzą w ciebie tylko jeden palec. Ale potem się przyzwyczaisz i będzie naprawdę przyjemnie. Spodoba ci się bycie pieprzonym w tyłek. A potem… potem polubisz całą resztę: drapalnie, gryzienie, podduszanie, klapsy i to, że na chwilę jesteś jego własnością. Nigdy nie chciałeś poczuć, że jesteś czyjąś własnością, Ben? _Że ktoś cię chce?_  
\- Nie jestem zainteresowany. – mamrocze Ben, wbijają wzrok w żarzący się koniec papierosa Huxa. Czuje palący wstyd przez to, że naprawdę widzi to wszystko o czym opowiada mu starszy chłopak. Wie, że nie powinien myśleć o takich rzeczach. Niezależnie od tego, jaki rodzaj Mocy postanowił praktykować. Powinien poświęcić się swojemu szkoleniu, a nie wizjom, które podsuwa mu miękki, uwodzicielski głos.  
Hux zaciąga się papierosem, który spalił się niemal do końca i dmucha Benowi dymem w twarz.  
\- Tak? – unosi brew, rzucając niedopałek na podłogę – Więc dlaczego czuję jak twój kutas wbija mi się w udo? Chyba, że to miecz świetlny. – dodaje, kładąc dłoń na jego kroczu.  
Ben zamiera, czując dreszcz przebiegając wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Chciałby spojrzeć w zimne, niebieskie oczy Huxa i zobaczyć czy jest w nich coś poza drwiną, _może ten sam głód, który słychać w jego głosie…_  
W końcu Armitage odsuwa się. Przydeptuje wciąż dymiącego peta obcasem czarnego oficerka i odchodzi.  
\- Ćwicz, młody. Upomnę się o ciebie, kiedy już zostanę generałem. – rzuca jeszcze przez ramię.

 


	3. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział może urazić czyjeś uczucia religijne. Just sayin'  
> Chociaż jeśli siedzicie w tych śmieciach, to wasz dusze i tak są stracone.

Kylo jest głośny. Huxowi zwykle to nie przeszkadza, naprawdę. Przeciwnie, uwielbia kiedy jego kochanek jęczy jak doskonale wyszkolona dziwka. Tylko, bogowie, ten jeden raz powinien się zamknąć.  
\- Oh, Boże, Hux…  
Hux warczy cicho zakrywa mu usta dłonią, żeby stłumić obsceniczne odgłosy.  
\- Nie wzywaj imienia pana nadaremno, kochanie. Jesteśmy w domu bożym. – mówi, wsuwając mu do ust dwa palce. Kylo zaczyna ssać je posłusznie, smakując miękką skórę czarnych rękawiczek.  
Tak, znalezienie ustom Rena produktywnego zajęcia było dobrym pomysłem. Mimo tego, że Hux czuje się dużo bliższy orgazmu na samą myśl o reakcji nieszczęśnika, który otworzyłby drzwi do zakrystii i zobaczył pana młodego opartego o dębową szafę na naczynia liturgiczne i brutalnie rżniętego przez swojego drużbę.  
\- Chciałbym, żeby twoja matka teraz tu weszła, Ren. – mruczy cicho – Zobaczyła cię w takim stanie.  
Kylo kreci głową i chce coś powiedzieć, ale Hux wciska palce głębiej, w duchu gratulując sobie tego, że Ren już nawet nie ma odruchu wymiotnego.  
\- Ćśśś, i tak wiem, że też byś tego chciał. Albo, jeszcze lepiej… - Hux uśmiecha się do własnej wizji – Chciałbyś żeby weszła tu Rey. I zobaczyła jaką dziwką umie być jej ukochany narzeczony. Może nawet by się czegoś nauczyła. Z tego co mówiłeś, nie jest najlepsza w łóżku.  
\- Ugh… - Ren próbuje wydusić coś z siebie i Hux łaskawie pozwala mu na to, bo doskonale wie co usłyszy i bardzo chce to usłyszeć. – Przy tobie nikt nie jest dobry w łóżku.  
Te słowa, wypowiedziane drżącym z podniecenia, głębokim głosem wystarczają. Hux nie musi słuchać niczego więcej – skupia się całkowicie na szybkich, mocnych pchnięciach, pieprząc Kylo głęboko, chcąc, żeby mężczyzna czuł to jeszcze w czasie nocy poślubnej.  
Mało brakuje, żeby nie usłyszał pukania do drzwi i głośnego:  
\- Chłopcy?  
\- Kurwa. – syczy wściekły, zatrzymując się. Znów zakrywa usta Kylo, który chce odpowiedzieć na wołanie narzeczonej. Za cholerę nie powinien się odzywać, kiedy całkiem nad sobą nie panuje.  
\- Tak, Rey? – pyta sam, całkiem spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic drugą ręką łapiąc męskość Rena. Ten szarpie się lekko, zaciskając zęby na jego palcach – Ani słowa – dodaje szeptem.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Powiedzmy. – odpowiada Hux, powoli poruszając ręką – Wiesz jaki emocjonalny jest Kylo. Strasznie to wszystko przeżywa.  
\- Oh. Może powinnam z nim porozmawiać? – proponuje kobieta.  
Tak, zapraszamy.  
\- Nie, nie. Wiesz, porzygał się ze stresu – mówi Hux, starając się by w jego głosie brzmiało rozbawienie – Raczej nie chce, żebyś oglądała go w takim stanie. Ale spokojnie, zaraz doprowadzę go do porządku, obiecuję.  
\- Dobrze. Tylko pospiesz się, wiesz, jak by nie było, zaraz bierzemy ślub.  
\- Och, jasne. Postaram się załatwić to szybko. – zapewnia. Krótką chwilę wsłuchuje się w stukot jej szpilek, gdy panna młoda oddala się od zakrystii. – Słyszałeś przyszłą żonę, Kylo. Musimy załatwić to szybko.  
***  
Hux zanurza dłoń w staromodnym lawaterzu i zmywa spermę, oblepiającą czarną rękawiczkę.  
\- Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć, Ren. – stwierdza – Na spokojnie, przy innej okazji. Mają tu naprawdę doskonałą akustykę.  
Kylo, który stoi przed lustrem, desperacko starając się ułożyć włosy, patrzy na niego krzywo.  
\- Nie będziemy więcej rżnąć się w kościele, Hux. To niestosowne.  
\- Niestosowne? – Hux ma wrażenie, że zaraz parsknie śmiechem - Czyżby nagle odezwała się twoja wiara? – pyta, unosząc brew.  
\- Po prostu dzisiaj to była sytuacja wyjątkowa. Wiesz, potrzebowałem czegoś…  
\- „Dobrego”, w tym jakże szczęśliwym dniu twojego ożenku? – sugeruje.  
\- Tak, chyba tak. – wzdycha Kylo – Naprawdę tego nie chcę, kochanie. Chcę tylko ciebie. – dodaje z żalem.  
Hux zbywa to wyznanie machnięciem ręki.  
\- I pieniędzy swojej matki, która nie zostawi ci nic jeśli nie znajdziesz sobie przyzwoitej żony. – przypomina – Ale spokojnie, Ren, mnie też bardzo pociągają te pieniądze. Na tyle, że jestem w stanie poczekać aż ta stara kurwa się przekręci.  
\- Hux – Kylo patrzy  znacząco w sufit, jakby chciał mu przypomnieć, że Bóg słucha i na pewno nie podoba mu się takie słownictwo. Teraz mu się, kurwa, zebrało. – I… naprawdę ci to nie przeszkadza?  
\- Naprawdę. Małżeństwo to tylko papier, Ren. Na co mi on, kiedy i tak jestem pewien, że należysz tyko do mnie? – mówi całkowicie szczerze – Więc przestań się mazgaić, tylko zapnij spodnie. Idziesz się żenić.

 


	4. Bukkake

Hux śpi. Wreszcie.

Kiedy Kylo to wyczuwa, odkłada datpada na bok i nerwowo przygryza wargę.

_Czy już mogę?_

Wie, że nie powinien _znowu_ tego robić. To zdecydowanie złe, ale inaczej niż mordowanie czy torturowanie ludzi.

To coś złego, bo chodzi o mężczyznę na którym mu zależy, nie kogoś obcego.

Ma tę świadomość, ale i tak jest pewien, że nieważne jak długo będzie się powstrzymywać, skończy zanurzając się w umyśle Huxa, żeby podglądać jego sny. To żałosne ale w żaden inny sposób nie może się do niego zbliżyć – generał nie jest w stanie znieść jego obecności  w jednym pokoju, więc o szczerej rozmowie Ren może tylko pomarzyć. A tak bardzo chciałby po prostu poznać tego człowieka, który budzi w nim chorobliwą fascynację, dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej, _wszystkiego_.

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Może zwyczajnie dlatego, że to jedna z niewielu rzeczy będących poza jego zasięgiem.

 _Ostatni raz_ , obiecuje sobie.

Kładzie się na łóżku i zamyka oczy.

***

Na samym początku Kylo jest pewien, że to koszmar. A właściwie koszmarne wspomnienie – można je łatwo odróżnić od snu przez to, że przestrzeń jest ograniczona, jak w kadrze filmowym.

Znajdują się w jakiejś szatni. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje, krawędzie scenerii są mocno rozmazane.

Nastoletni Hux klęczy całkiem nagi na chłodnych kafelkach, a dookoła niego stoi czterech mężczyzn – cztery pozbawione twarzy postaci w mundurach kadetów Akademii.

_Dlatego jest taki?_

Dużo słyszał o rzeczach, które działy się w szkole wojskowej – przemocy, poniżaniu, _gwałtach_ ale nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego...

Dłonie w rękawiczkach trzymają Huxa za ramiona, szarpią za włosy, głaszczą po twarzy, kiedy jeden z chłopaków pieprzy go w usta.

\- Szybciej, dziwko – warczy – Nie mamy całego dnia.

_Może powinienem to przerwać, obudzić go..._

Wtedy Hux wypuszcza jego penisa z ust i – Kylo nie może w to uwierzyć – uśmiecha się.

\- Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz, a odgryzę ci fiuta, James. – mówi.  Mimo tego, że po jego brodzie ścieka ślina, policzki ma zarumienione, a na szyi widać ślady paznokci, wygląda jakby doskonale się bawił i miał pełną kontrolę nad sytuacją. – Mogłeś nie przyprowadzać aż tylu kolegów, naprawdę, mam tylko dwie ręce.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć mi, że nie dasz sobie rady z czterema kutasami? – pyta ironicznie James.

\- Nie jestem typem, na którego działa „nie dasz rady”, dupku. Nie próbuj tego więcej, bo każę ci spierdalać. – odpowiada uprzejmie Hux i bez dalszego gadania, odwraca się od Jamesa by zacząć obciągać jedynemu z jego kolegów, pozostałych dwóch zadowalając rękoma.

_Odejdź. Nie patrz na to._

Kylo powoli podchodzi bliżej by stanąć  za chłopakiem, który aktualnie jest w centrum zainteresowania Huxa i ponad jego ramieniem patrzy na młodszego generała.

\- Spójrz na mnie – mówi chłopak bez twarzy.

Hux unosi wzrok i przez chwilę Kylo ma wrażenie, że patrzy właśnie na niego, całkiem jakby to jego kutasa brał głęboko do gardła, niemal się przy tym dusząc. Może sobie wyobrazić jakie to uczucie, miękkie wargi, ciepłe, wilgotne usta, język…

Tak, zdecydowanie, powinien odejść natychmiast i jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tej scenie. Ma wrażenie, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, już nigdy nie będzie w stanie myśleć o niczym innym.

A jednak, zostaje do końca, żeby patrzeć jak czterech pozbawionych twarzy chłopaków spuszcza się na twarz Huxa, który czeka na to szeroko uśmiechnięty, wystawiając język, niczym najlepsza dziwka w galaktyce.

Kiedy kończą, Hux oblizuje wargi, mrucząc z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

\- Jesteś absolutnie cudowny. – stwierdza James, zapinając spodnie.

Przyszły otwartą dłonią ściera część spermy z policzka.

\- Wiem. – mówi, po czym przesuwa językiem po swoich palcach, czyszcząc je dokładnie – No już, zjeżdżać. Macie zajęcia, a ja muszę doprowadzić się do porządku przed spotkaniem z ojcem.

***

Kylo otwiera oczy.

Leży sam, w swoim łóżku, cały mokry od potu. Nie może się ruszyć, ani uspokoić oddechu, czuje jak po jego ciele przebiegają deszcze, czuje dzikie kołatanie serca uwięzionego w klatce żeber i gorąco na twarzy.

Dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, że doszedł przez sen, całkowicie nietknięty.

Z cichym jękiem zamyka oczy. Pod powiekami ma wypalony obraz oblizującego usta Huxa.

***

Cały następny dzień Kylo unika generała. Nie będzie mógł na niego spojrzeć. Już, kurwa, nigdy nie spojrzy na Armitage’a Huxa nie myśląc o tym jak cudownie ten wygląda na kolanach.

Jednak i tak w końcu trafia na niego na mostku.

\- Mitaka, co z tymi dzisiejszymi spotkaniami? – słysząc za sobą chłodny głos Huxa, Kylo cały się spina.

\- O trzynastej, sir. Z tym, że mam zapisanego admirała, gubernatora i ambasadora na jedną godzinę… Nie lepiej byłoby to rozbić? – pyta porucznik.

\- Bzdura. Dysponuję zbyt małą ilością czasu, żeby przyjmować każdego osobno. – prycha generał.

\- Nie mniej, sir…

\- Daj spokój, Mitaka. Naprawdę myślisz, że nie jestem w stanie zająć się nimi trzema jednocześnie?

Kylo ma ochotę wyć z frustracji.


	5. Humiliation

Hux coś krzyczy.

Znowu.

Kolejny, dziesięciominutowy maraton wymówek i obelg.

Kylo słucha tego z kamienną miną, chociaż wszystko w nim się gotuje. On nic nie rozumie. Pierdolony generał Hux, który zawsze nad wszystkim panuje, nie ma pojęcia, jakie to uczucie nie mieć kontroli nad niczym. Zwłaszcza, jeśli wie się, jak łatwo można by tę kontrolę zdobyć – wystarczy skupić się na jednej z miliardów łączących świat nitek Mocy i pociągnąć dostatecznie mocno. Wtedy można zrobić wszystko. Powstrzymywanie się przed tym sprawia niemal fizyczny ból, powoduje frustrację, która po prostu musi znaleźć ujście i Hux powinien się cieszyć, że Kylo wyładowuje ją na konsolach a nie na nim.

Powinien się wreszcie, kurwa, zamknąć.

\- Zamknij się. – warczy Kylo.

Hux milknie i patrzy na Rena, szerzej otwierając oczy, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

Mija kilka sekund, zanim do Kylo dociera, co zrobił: złapał odpowiedni sznurek. Szarpnął. I wciąż trzyma go mocno, jak krótką smycz. Nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, zwłaszcza kiedy generał kręci głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć "Nawet nie próbuj, Ren…"

Czując, jak szarpie się, próbując zerwać się z uwięzi, Kylo ciągnie mocniej.

\- Na kolana. Już. Nogi same uginają się pod Huxem, który, zamiast lęku, ma już w oczach tylko czystą chęć mordu.

_Więc to takie uczucie, generale. Patrzeć na kogoś szamoczącego się bezradnie pod twoim butem. Rzeczywiście, przyjemne._

 - Teraz… - Ren waha się chwilę. Ma pierwszą i może ostatnią szansę, żeby naprawdę odegrać się na tym skurwysynu. Może zrobić tyle rzeczy. Może zrobić z nim wszystko. Zmusić żeby zachowywał się jak idiota i zatańczył w różowej sukience albo jak dziwka i mu obciągnął. Ale sam Hux nauczył go, że prostota bywa najlepsza. – Liż podłogę. Dokładnie. Póki nie pozwolę ci przestać.

Patrzenie jak generał Hux ze świstem wciąga powietrze, z trudem zachowując kamienny wyraz twarz i schyla się żeby spełnić rozkaz sprawia Kylo fizyczną przyjemność. Czuje dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa, patrząc jak różowy język zostawia wilgotny ślad na chłodnej; stalowej podłodze.

Powoli obchodzi mężczyznę, oglądając go uważnie z każdej strony. Chce dobrze zapamiętać tę scenę- będzie ją sobie odtwarzał w pamięci za każdym razem, kiedy Hux znów zapragnie go poniżać. Zgięte kolana, pokornie pochylona głowa, prowokująco wypięty tyłek, niemal obsceniczne liźnięcia…To zdecydowanie nie powinno być tak erotyczne.

\- Wyglądasz absolutnie doskonale, generale. – zapewnia, nie mogąc się powstrzymać – I prawie jakbyś dobrze się bawił. – dodaje.

Czuje cień żalu, że teraz, w tej pozycji, Hux nie może mu odpyskować. Musiałby zadrzeć głowę, spojrzeć w górę. Ale nie można mieć wszystkiego…

\- Na pewno nie tak dobrze jak ty. – odpowiada Hux, ku jego największemu zaskoczeniu. Spluwa na podłogę i wstaje. Jakby nic się nie stało, otrzepuje spodnie i prostuje się. – Nie rób takiej miny, Ren. Utrzymanie kontroli wymaga skupienia. A ty byłeś zbyt zajęty napawaniem się własnym małym sukcesem.

Kylo nienawidzi się za to, ale cofa się o krok. Chociaż z drugiej strony, każdy by się cofnął widząc tak gorącą nienawiść w oczach generała, połączoną z zimnym, psychopatycznym uśmiechem.

\- Proszę bardzo, żałosny, zakompleksiony chłopczyku– ciągnie spokojnie Hux – Masz swoją zemstę. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że masturbowanie się do jej wspomnienia przez następny rok, sprawi ci dużo przyjemności.

Żadnych gróźb. Żadnych krzyków. Żadnego złorzeczenia. Hux po prostu wychodzi, zostawiając Kylo, który czuje się upokorzony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Nie ma pojęcia czy tym, jak żałosne okazały się jego zdolności kontroli, czy tym, że naprawdę potrzebuje długiego, zimnego prysznica.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         


	6. Creampie

Stres w pracy to codzienność dla generała Huxa. W końcu nie ma bardziej odpowiedzialnej funkcji niż stanie na czele jednej z największych potęg militarnych w galaktyce. Wtedy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi człowieka są papierosy i alkohol, najlepiej osiemdziesięcioprocentowa brandy, zapewne nielegalna w większości układów.  
Czasami jednak przydają się też bardziej dosłowni przyjaciele. Ale będąc Armitagem Huxem z definicji nie można mieć żadnego. Za to ma się mnóstwo wrogów, a wtedy ten najserdeczniejszy zawsze może zostać wykorzystany w charakterze przyjaciela pomagającego zwalczać stres.  
Zwłaszcza, że życie Kylo też jest bardzo stresujące i nigdy nie ma on żadnych obiekcji, jeśli pada propozycja szybkiego seksu w środku dnia. W jakimś schowku, pustej sali konferencyjnej czy, tak jak teraz, w gabinecie generała.  
\- H-hux, szybciej. – jęczy Kylo, zaciskając palce na krawędzi biurka – Zaraz mam spotkanie w Wodzem…  
\- Och, nie szukaj wymówek, skarbie. – Hux śmieje się krótko – Przecież obaj wiemy, że po prostu lubisz szybko i mocno.  
Mimo tego, że wrodzona złośliwość sugeruje, że powinien przeciągać to w nieskończoność i trzymać Rena na krawędzi jak najdłużej, aż dojdzie nietknięty, spełnia jego prośbę. Ostatecznie naprawdę nie mają zbyt dużo czasu. No i ma pewną słabość do błagań, zwłaszcza takich odpowiednią ilością obscenicznych jęków.  
\- Poproś mnie ładniej. – mruczy, łapiąc garść czarnych włosów i ciągnąc za nie mocno.  
Kylo odchyla głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając poznaczoną śladami ugryzień szyję.  
\- Generale, błagam…  
\- Mhm, mądry chłopiec. Po tym wszystkim wiesz jak mnie podejść. – mówi Hux.  
Żeby nagrodzić ten niewątpliwy postęp, jaki poczynił Ren, zaciska palce wokół jego erekcji i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami ręki doprowadza go do końca. Bogowie, znów będzie musiał wycierać biurko. Chociaż z drugiej strony, to niska cena w za możliwość patrzenia na to, jak trzęsący się w postorgazmicznym szoku Kylo opada na nie niemal bezwładny.  
Hux sam dochodzi po chwili, bardziej niż na seksie skupiając się na poczuciu absolutnej władzy, które ma zawsze gdy doprowadzi aroganckiego rycerza do takiego stanu. Zaciska zęby żeby powstrzymać się w przed wydaniem jakiegoś upokarzającego odgłosu, który mógłby podważyć jego autorytet i stara się uspokoić oddech.  
\- Kurwa, Hux. – mamrocze Ren – Czy ty się we mnie spuściłeś?  
\- Cóż… - Hux odsuwa się i patrzy na opartego o biurko, Kylo. Sperma wypływa spomiędzy jego pośladków i spływa po napiętych udach. Wygląda to absolutnie wspaniale i generał już wie czym będzie pocieszał się do końca dnia pełnego walki z idiotami i bezsensem. – Tak. Na to wygląda.  
Kylo prostuje się i odwraca, żeby spojrzeć na niego z irytacją wypisaną na zarumienionej twarzy.  
\- Miałeś tego nie robić. Wiesz, że nie mam jak wziąć prysznica…  
\- Czyli mówiłeś poważnie o tym spotkaniu z Wodzem. – Hux uśmiecha się złośliwie – Cóż, obawiam się, że będziesz musiał iść na to spotkanie w tym stanie.  
Zażenowany Ren prycha cicho.  
\- Powinieneś chociaż przeprosić.  
\- Przeprosić? Lordzie Ren, myśl o tym, że będziesz rozmawiał ze swoim Mistrzem, myśląc tylko o tym, że wciąż jesteś pełen mnie to zdecydowanie najlepsza rzecz w tym tygodniu.

 


	7. Leather &  Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Właściwie to powinnam zrobić to już wcześniej ale jakoś mi umknęło: Przepraszam, że interpunkcja tutaj jest jeszcze bardziej nieprzyzwoita niż treść. Przyznaję się bez bicia, nigdy się tego nie nauczyłam, a moja beta ma nietolerancję smutu więc *shrug* "radzę" sobie sama aka nikt nie kontroluje tych przecinków i nikt nie odbierzem im ich wolności. Małe, rebelianckie ścierwa.

Zaufanie – tylko o to w tym chodzi. Trzeba komuś naprawdę ufać, żeby pozwolić mu na przejęcie całkowitej kontroli.

Kylo dał Huxowi mnóstwo takich dowodów zaufania– związany, zakneblowany, bity, podduszany. Nie miał żadnego panowania nad sytuacją i mógł tylko wierzyć, że jego kochanek sam wyznaczy stosowne granice i go nie skrzywdzi. Armitage to rozumie, docenia i _kocha_ Kylo za jego zaufanie ale sam nigdy nie potrafił się tym odwdzięczyć. Nigdy nie umiał zmusić się do oddania całej władzy w ręce drugiego człowieka, nieważne, że był to człowiek, któremu ufał. Ren nigdy go w tej kwestii nie naciskał. W chwili w której generał wreszcie podjął tę decyzję, zrobił to tylko dlatego, że naprawdę czuł się gotowy.

A jednak, kiedy Kylo zawiązuje mu na oczach czarną opaskę, sprawiając, że nagle Hux widzi tylko ciemność, ten ma ochotę się wycofać.

\- Ren, ja nie wiem… - zaczyna niepewnie.

\- Chcesz przestać? – pyta natychmiast Kylo. Tylko szczera troska w jego głosie sprawia, że Hux kręci głową.

\- Nie. Jest dobrze. Chociaż nic nie widzę. – odpowiada.

\- I zaraz nie będziesz nic słyszeć. Ale spokojnie, przyzwyczaisz się. Obiecuję, że wiem, co robię. – zapewnia Ren – Połóż się, kochanie.

Hux czuje na ciele ciepłe dłonie, które pchają go lekko na poduszki, i układa się wygodnie.

\- Ręce za głowę. Muszę cię związać.

\- Skoro musisz… - wzdycha Hux. Łapie ramę łóżka i pozwala zacisnąć sobie na nadgarstkach skórzany pas.

\- Nie za ciasno? – dopytuje się Ren – Mogę poluzować…

\- Nie, kochanie. Jest dobrze. – zapewnia Hux, poruszając palcami, żeby upewnić się, że krew wciąż krąży w nich poprawnie. Niepewność Kylo jakoś pomaga mu się odprężyć, nawet jeśli ślepota staje się coraz bardziej irytująca.

\- Teraz odetnę dźwięki. Nie panikuj, okej?

\- Czy widziałeś, żebym kiedyś panikował, Ren?

\- Nie. Ale ludzie nie reagują dobrze na pozbawienie zmysłów. Zwłaszcza dwóch na raz.

\- Więc czemu to robisz? – pyta Hux, unosząc brew.

\- Bo chcę żebyś przez chwilę czuł inaczej. – mruczy Kylo i całuje go krótko.

W następnej chwili, Hux nic nie słyszy. Swoich słów, oddechu, nawet bicia serca.

Szarpie się odruchowo – to bardziej przerażające niż się spodziewał. Bycie ślepym i głuchym powoduje instynktowne, prymitywne poczucie bezradności – w końcu to podstawowe zmysły wykorzystywane przez zwierzęta by nie dać się dopaść drapieżnikom. Niemal desperacko skupia się na tym co mu zosało: Delikatne głaskanie po włosach, gorący oddech Kylo na swojej skórze, miękkie usta na szyi. Kiedy wreszcie przyzwyczaja się do tej nagłej ułomności, dociera do niego co Ren miał na myśli – każdy dotyk, pocałunek, smak i zapach czuje bardziej, sto razy intensywniej niż w czasie zwykłego seksu. Objęcia ciepłych i silnych ramion sprawiają, że w końcu odzyskuje spokój. Wtedy Kylo odsuwa się i sada po drugiej stronie łóżka.

Chwilę szuka czegoś w szufladzie przy łóżku, nim wraca do swojego kochanka. Tym razem Hux nie czuje dotyku dłoni tyko chłodną skórę rękawiczek. Głaszczą go po udach więc posłusznie rozkłada nogi i unosi biodra, pozwalając by Ren podłożył pod nie poduszkę.

\- Wiesz co lubię… - mruczy Hux, mając na myśli skórzane rękawiczki, gdy Kylo dotyka go _wszędzie_ , jakby chciał pobudzić każdy receptor w jego skórze. Jednak to, że sam nie słyszy swojego głosu, sprawia, że postanawia się więcej nie odzywać. To burzy idealną równowagę, jaką udało mu się osiągnąć z tym dziwnym stanem.

Kylo znów przestaje się nim zajmować i przez głowę Huxa przechodzi myśl, że może mówiąc złamał jakieś zasady. Jednak obawa mija natychmiast, gdy czuje jak Ren rozchyla jego pośladki i wsuwa między nie język.

Tym razem generał cieszy się, że nie słyszy swojego absolutnie upokarzającego jęku. Ani wszystkich kolejnych, gdy Ren powoli otwiera go językiem.

Później język zastępują palce – dwa długie palce, śliskie od przyjemnie chłodnego lubrykantu. Kylo wkłada je głęboko i zgina lekko, trafiając idealnie w prostatę.

Hux jest pewien, że pomiędzy wszystkimi obscenicznymi odgłosami, jakie same wyrywają się z jego ust, przewijają się słowa jak „mocniej” i „szybciej”. Niestety, Ren jest okrutnie metodyczny. Powoli pieprzy go palcami, chociaż generał dałby wszystko, żeby wsadził w niego swojego fiuta albo chociaż mu obciągnął. Mógłby dojść bardzo szybko ale ten sukinsyn woli trzymać go na krawędzi, powoli doprowadzać do szaleństwa, rozkładając kawałek po kawałku. To niemal męczące ale też dziwnie przyjemne – możliwość biernego delektowania się doznaniami.

Kylo pochyla się i całuje jego płaski brzuch. Całuje, liże, skubie zębami nadwrażliwą skórę, mocno zaciska palce na biodrze Huxa, zmuszając go żeby leżał spokojnie i przestał nabijać się na jego palce, narzucając szybsze tempo.

Zdesperowany generał próbuje inaczej – przestać myśleć o swoim kochanku, skupić się całkowicie na sobie i na bezosobowych bodźcach. Na przeszywającym jego ciało napięciu i przyjemnym uczuciu rozpierającego go ciepła, innego niż cokolwiek, co wcześniej przeżył.

Dopiero wtedy udaje mu się dojść. Wygina plecy w łuk i, nie wie jakim cudem, ale czuje fale orgazmu rozchodzące się po wszystkich zakończeniach nerwowych i ciepłe strumienie spermy  lądujące na jego brzuchu.

Wreszcie, kiedy Hux wciąż trzęsie się w postorgazmicznym szoku, Kylo kładzie się obok niego i całuje mocno. Mruczy coś cicho w jego usta i generał może zgadywać, że to „kocham cię” albo „jesteś cudowny”.

\- Kocham cię, Ren… - mamrocze leniwie, trącając go nosem w policzek.

Ren przesuwa dłonią po jego brzuchu po czym wsuwa dwa palce między wciąż rozchylone wargi generała. Ten oblizuje je dokładnie, smakując słone krople, pocierając językiem szorstką skórę rękawiczki. Łapie materiał w zęby i ściąga go z dłoni Kylo. To prawda, uwielbia rękawiczki, ale jeszcze bardziej uwielbia ciepło dłoni ukochanego.

Bicie serca i oddechy to pierwsze co dociera do Huxa po odzyskaniu słuchu. Potem głos Kylo:

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Cudownie… - wzdycha generał.

\- Chyba bardziej, skoro nie marudzisz, że mam cię rozwiązać. – zauważa wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

\- Właściwie mógłbyś, trochę bolą mnie stawy. – przyznaje.

Kylo szybko rozpina skórzany pasek i rozwiązuje opaskę. Generał mruga szybko oślepiony, mimo tego, że w sypialni panuje półmrok i rozciera nadgarstki.

\- Jesteś uroczy, kiedy jesteś takim lepkim, spoconym bałaganem. – mówi cicho Ren, przyciągając go do siebie.


	8. Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *przegląda regulamin, szukając odpowiedniego paragrafu* A tak. Poniższy rozdział zawiera opis praktyk seksualnych z udziałem osób nieletnich. Pójdę za to do więzienia, a potem piekła, gdzie też zamkną mnie w więzieniu ale nie, szczerze, daję temu mało faków. Benowi też należy się coś od życia. Na przykład sympatyczny hand job ze strony starszego kolegi.

Armitage ma dobry dzień. Na tyle, że postanowił się oderwać od swojego datpada i zgodził zastąpić partnera Bena do sparingu. Całkowicie niezrażony tym, że chłopak poprzednich trzech odesłał do szpitala.

Po kilku minutach Ben zrozumiał dlaczego – Armitage jest dobry. Lepszy niż jakikolwiek zwykły człowiek, z którym wcześniej walczył. Do tego nie pomaga fakt, że w chwili, w której znów znaleźli się tak blisko siebie, Ben przypomniał sobie dokładnie każdy szczegół z tej jednej chwili w której Hux się nie kontrolował.

Bycie przyciskanym do ściany, ciepły, ciężki od zapachu alkoholu i papierosów oddech, miękki głos i wszystkie słowa, które chłopak wciąż czasem słyszał w myślach. Zawsze wtedy czuł gorąco na twarzy i silne pragnienie, żeby się dotknąć i sprawić sobie taką przyjemność o jakiej mówił Hux. Jednak nigdy tego nie zrobił, zawsze czekał uparcie aż ten niekomfortowy stan sam minie, albo decydował się na zimny prysznic.

Teraz jest podobnie. Pozwolił się rozproszyć, więc znów kończy przyszpilony przez Huxa, tym razem do maty. Znów ciepły oddech, gorąco na twarzy, znów miękki głos Armitage’a…

\- Znowu ci przeze mnie stanął, Ben. – zauważa uprzejmie Hux, pochylając się nad nim. Zażenowany Ben nie jest w stanie na niego spojrzeć. Też to czuje i z trudem powstrzymuje się, przed ocieraniem się biodrami o udo Huxa, znów przyciśnięte do jego krocza.

\- Nie ma się czego wstydzić. Chłopcy w twoim wieku mają swoje potrzeby. – Armitage jest wyraźnie rozbawiony całą sytuacją i nie ma zamiaru go puścić. Ben nie jest nawet w stanie się wyrywać bo, szczerze mówiąc, nie ma na to najmniejszej ochoty.

Jednak szarpie się lekko, czując dłoń Armitage’a na swoim kroczu.

\- Tak dobrze? – pyta starszy chłopak, powoli masując go przez luźny materiał spodni.

Z ust Bena wyrywa się ciche sapnięcie.

\- Tak…

\- Mógłbyś od tego dojść, prawda. Wiesz o tym, chociaż jeszcze nigdy nawet nie próbowałeś. – mruczy Hux.

Ben kiwa głową. Tak, zdecydowanie nie chce, żeby Armitage przestawał, chce pierwszy raz _dojść_ i poczuć tę przyjemność..

\- Kiedy długo czekasz, smakuje jeszcze lepiej. – mówi Hux, nieoczekiwanie wracając do swojego zwykłego, beznamiętnego tonu. Wstaje i otrzepuje się, zostawiając zażenowanego Bena leżącego na macie. – Mogę ci pokazać jeśli przyjdziesz do mnie dziś wieczorem. Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że przez resztę dni nie będziesz się dotykać. – dodaje, rzeczowo, a w jego zimnych oczach widać złośliwy błysk – Masz o mnie myśleć i bardzo tego chcieć ale nic nie robić. Rozumiesz, Ben?

\- Rozumiem. – odpowiada drżącym głosem.

***

Ben jeśli chce, umie być posłuszny. Kolejne kilka godzin spędził starając się skupić na czymkolwiek innym niż niekomfortowe napięcie, które go nie opuszczał, przez co, oczywiście, nie mógł myśleć o niczym poza nim. Wieczorem, kiedy był pewny, że Hux skończył pracę, niemal pobiegł do jego kwater.

Drugi chłopak czekał na niego siedząc w fotelu. Na widok Bena, jego twarz rozjaśnił lekki uśmiech.

\- Widzę, że potrafisz słuchać tego, co się do ciebie mówi, młody. – stwierdził, mierząc go spojrzeniem. – Chodź tu, usiądź mi na kolanach.

\- Proszę, zrób to szybko. – powiedział Ben, spełniając polecenie – Dłużej nie wytrzymam.

\- A-a, nie uczyli cię cierpliwości w tej twojej szkole magii?

\- Zakonie. – poprawia go odruchowo Ben – I uczyli mnie wielu rzeczy… na przykład tego, że takie przyjemności są zakazane.

\- To brednie. Wszystko jest dla ludzi, Ben. Byle rozsądnie. – zapewnia Armitage, rozpinając jego spodnie. Chłopak wzdryga się lekko, czując dotyk chłodnych, smukłych palców na swoim na wpół twardym członku.

\- Powiedz mi, że cały dzień na to czekałeś. – prosi cicho Hux, muskając wargami jego szyję.

\- Cały dzień na to czekałem. – przyznaje Ben zduszonym głosem. Nie wiedząc co zrobić z rękoma, ostatecznie decyduje się objąć Armitage’a za szyję. – O, bogowie… - jęczy wprost do jego ucha, kiedy ruchy dłoni Huxa stają się szybsze – Tak, proszę…

Wtedy Amritage _znów_ przerywa w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

\- Kurwa, Armitage…

\- Wyrażaj się, dzieciaku. – karci go Hux – Taki język nie przystoi książątku ciemności.

Ben zaciska zęby, trzęsąc się lekko, ze złości i z pożądania.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak…

\- Oddychaj powoli, Ben. – mruczy Armitage, powoli przesuwając palcem po jego sztywnym penisie, z którego powoli sączą się przezroczyste krople. – Nie możesz się spuścić, póki ci na to nie pozwolę.

\- Nie możesz mi niczego zabronić. – cedzi chłopak w buntowniczym odruchu. Chociaż prawda jest taka, że Hux owszem, może. W tej chwili ma nad nim całkowitą władze i wydaje się z tego kurewsko zadowolony.

\- Mogę, jeśli będziesz chciał to kiedyś powtórzyć, skarbie. – zapewnia go – A zapewniam cię, będziesz chciał powtórzyć taką lekcję cierpliwości i posłuszeństwa. Zwłaszcza, że nie masz odwagi bawić się sam ze sobą. – dodaje, leniwym ruchem rozprowadzając preejakulat na wrażliwej skórze.

\- Proszę… - zaczyna cicho Ben, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.

\- O co prosisz, Ben? – pyta z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem Hux.

\- Proszę, spraw, żebym doszedł. Tak bardzo, bardzo tego chcę.

\- Mam dobry dzień. – odpowiada – Teraz możesz dojść, skarbie.

Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami doprowadza go do końca. Pozwala, żeby Ben wbił paznokcie w jego plecy, wolną ręką obejmując go w pasie, jakby bał się, że drący z przyjemności chłopak spadnie z jego kolan. Mruczy coś cicho ale Ben tego nie słyszy, nie słyszy nawet własnych jęków, ani szumu krwi w uszach. Całkowicie skupia się na intensywnym doznaniu, które przeszywa go jak prąd, dociera do każdej komórki w jego ciele, rozchodzi się jak gorąca fala.

Całkiem stracił poczucie czasu, ma wrażenie, że długie godziny minęły zanim otwiera oczy.

\- No i zobacz co zrobiłeś, Ben. – mówi na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół skonsternowany Armitage. – Jaki okropny bałagan.

Przez chwilę chłopak myśli, że mówi on o swojej dłoni, po której spływa sperma. Jednak gdy rozgląda się po pokoju, dociera do niego, że „bałagan” odnosi się do całych kwater – rzeczy na półkach są poprzewracane, krzesła leżą pod ścianą, a lustro pękło.

\- P-przepraszam… - udaje mu się wyjąkać.

Hux kręci głową.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że kiedy dochodzisz robisz… to. Bogowie, mój pokój to ruina. Następnym razem to ja przyjdę do ciebie, jasne?

\- Jasne. – odpowiada Ben, uśmiechając się na myśl o tym, że będzie ‘następny raz’.


End file.
